vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Father Gascoigne
|-|Human= |-|Beast= Summary Father Gascoigne came to Yharnam from a foreign land. It appears that Gascoigne was already a cleric in his homeland, as he earned the title of "father", a foreign title for clergymen. Upon joining the Healing Church as a hunter, Gascoigne was partnered with Henryk, an older hunter. The two made an effective duo, and their effectiveness lead to Henryk's "tragically" long life. At some point, Father Gascoigne took a wife by the name of Viola and the pair had two daughters. Viola was known to play a Tiny Music Box, in order to draw him home when he had been out all night and to make him remember her and their children when he began succumbing to the bloodlust. Their daughter, the Young Girl, still resides in Central Yharnam. The Tiny Music Box will be given to the Hunter when speaking with the Young Girl, and can be used against Father Gascoigne to stun him during battle. Eventually, Father Gascoigne fell to the beast plague and succumbed to the bloodlust, becoming little more than a bloodthirsty killing machine. His wife Viola left their home in order to search for her husband, but forgot her music box. No longer remembering who she was, it appears that Gascoigne killed his own wife. He is found hacking away at corpses by The Hunter, who puts Gascoigne down. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 8-C Name: Father Gascoigne Origin: Bloodborne Gender: Male Age: Unknown (About as old as Henryk) Classification: Human, Hunter afflicted with the Beast Plague Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled axe wielder and marksman, Can transform into a wolf-like beast, Regeneration (Low-Mid With Blood Vials) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Comparable to Vicar Amelia, who generated a blast with her fist) | At least Large Building level+ (Stronger than previously) Speed: At least Transonic (Can easily dodge point-blank flintlock and cannon fire and the sonic screeches of the Lost Children of Antiquity), possibly High Hypersonic+ (Potentially capable of dodging low-level arcane projectiles such as the meteors of the Blacksky Eye) | At least Transonic, possibly High Hypersonic+ (Superior than previously) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Superior to Giant Lost Children who can casually lift giant boulders, should be comparable to The Hunter) | At least Class 25 Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Large Building Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ (Can tank hits from fellow Hunters) | Large Building level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with axe, Several meters with pistol | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Hunter Axe, Hunter Pistol, Blood Vials | None Intelligence: Below Average (Lost his sanity to the beast plague but has retained his incredible combat skill) | Low (That of a berserk animal) Weaknesses: Can be momentarily stunned by objects that remind him of his humanity (Although constant exposure to these items will accelerate his transformation into Beast Form), Vulnerable to fire Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Scattergun Burst:' Dodges before firing a burst shot from his pistol. *'Horizontal Chop:' A quick horizontal chop with his axe. *'Spark Uppercut:' Attacks with his axe from below to send a foe into the air. *'Jump Attack:' Jumps a short distance forward before attacking with his axe. *'Charged Spin:' Three horizontal swings from his axe. *'Aerial Dive (Beast Form):' Leaps high into the air before coming down on his opponent. *'Swipe (Beast Form):' A few simple swipes from his claws. *'Downward Smash (Beast Form):' Smashes an opponent within range with both arms. *'Berserker Slash (Beast Form):' A series of three to five powerful slashes. Key: Human Form | Beast Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Bloodborne Category:Game Bosses Category:FromSoftware Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hunters Category:Werewolves Category:Antagonists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Transformation Users